


It's Been Too Long

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [109]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Future Fic, Gallavich, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>Future fic: Mick and Ian were supposed to be done making dinner but Ian has Mick perched on the counter top with his legs wrapped around Ian's waist while they make out and srsly grope BUTTT they didn't count on Yev(16) and his two friends actually coming home on time but times sure flies when you have your hand down your husbands pants</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> _**this may or may not be smuttier than I anticipated...** _

It's been more than two weeks since Ian and Mickey last had sex, fifteen days, twelve hours and thirty-seven minutes to be exact. Between Ian's long hours at work and Mickey's time dealing with Yev and his school and trying to find himself a new job after the last one went bust.

So it's understandable that they would both be a little restless and sexually frustrated after all that time.

It just so happens that Ian managed to get away from work early to come home to see Mickey half making dinner, half flicking through the channels on the TV and letting the food burn.

Ian smiled over at him as he took off his jacket and hung it on the chair by the door. Mickey was still wearing his white button up from the interview he had that morning, but his pants were tossed over one of the chairs at the table and he was left with just his boxers poking out from under his shirt.

[[MORE]]

"Have I ever mentioned how great your legs are?" Ian said with a grin as Mickey spun around and pulled a face.

"Shut up, what are you doing home so early?" he asked, turning the volume down on the TV.

"Apparently I'm over-worked," Ian said, loosening his tie and walking over to his man. "They said I should take the rest of the day off."

"Well lucky you," Mickey said, turning to look at him. "Bet they're paying your ass to come home and eat my shitty cooking."

Ian shrugged, slipping his hands around his hips and pulling them into his own, looking down at him with a hungry smirk. "Or... they could be paying me to ignore the shitty cooking and eat _your_ ass instead..."

He dipped his lips down to leave soft kisses against Mickey's neck and he instantly closed his eyes at the touch.

"Hey I worked hard on that cooking, slaving over a hot stove or some shit..." he said with a grin and Ian gave his hips a little roll.

"Oh I'm sorry do you want to go _back_ to doing that?" Ian asked, pulling his face back a little.

"What, are you kidding? We'll get fucking take out," he said, tugging on Ian's tie and pulling his lips into him.

Ian let out a lout groan as he tightened his grip on Mickey's hips, sliding his arms around him and under his shirt until his arms were brushing his bare skin. He guided him back and pinned him roughly to the bench, his tongue tangling with Ian's in the most delicious way, savouring the taste that he had been missing for what seems like so long.

He had him pinned so tight that Mickey couldn't even move, not when he was trying to buck up into him or when he tried to get better access to Ian's belt. Ian had his own agenda on his mind.

He untangled himself from Mickey's grip and ran his tongue over his bottom lip as his eyes raked over Mickey's body.

"Turn around," he growled and Mickey just grinned, turning and bracing his hands against the bench.

Ian stared down at Mickey's ass, still as perfect as it was back when he was seventeen, and squared himself up, rubbing his hard dick against his ass through three layers of clothing and Making Mickey bite his bottom lip.

"You better be getting ready to fuck me with that thing, it's been fucking long enough," Mickey groaned.

"Oh I will, but let me enjoy this would you?" Ian said.

"Can you enjoy it with a little less clothing?" Mickey said, pushing back against his cock and Ian chuckled.

"You have never been fucking patient, not once since we first started doing this," he said.

"Because you gotta - _unf_ \- you gotta do it your way," Mickey said, grunting as Ian increased the friction, making his own dick throb painfully.

"Oh fucking hell..." Ian grabbed him and spun him around, lifting him off his feet and onto the counter where Mickey wrapped his legs around his waist and dragged his mouth back down to his own.

As much as he loved to tease, he loved to kiss him even more.

Ian's teeth dragged over Mickey's bottom lip and bit down sharply, making Mickey groan ecstatically and dig his nails into his boyfriend's back.

Ian reached between them to snake his hand under the elastic of Mickey's boxers and wrap his hand around his solid cock, giving it a slow squeeze.

Mickey mumbled something that sounded like 'oh fuck' into his mouth and his tongue was fighting Ian's for control as they got lost in the moment.

Neither of them new how long they'd been there, neither of them knew that Yev was coming home early on that day with two of his friends in tow. That was definitely not what the sixteen year old wanted to walk in on.

"Holy fucking fuck! _Oh my god_ ," he said, covering his eyes as Ian and Mickey detached from one another and Mickey slipped his butt off the bench.

"Whoa, _dude!_ " said one of the other delinquents as the door slammed loudly.

"What the fuck are you doing home so early?" Mickey asked, adjusting himself and leaning over the bench a little, Ian just turned his back and chuckled.

"The fuck does it matter? Shit dad, I eat breakfast there!" Yev said, shaking his head.

"Yeah? And we've been living here for eight fucking years," Mickey said and Yev's face seemed to pale at the horrifying realisation that maybe there were no safe surfaces in his father's house.

"We seriously have to move..." he said after a moment trying to get the images out of his head.

"Maybe you should just go upstairs," Ian said with a grin and Yev nodded, not looking either of them in the eye.

As they headed up the stairs one of Yev's friends spoke up.

"You know, when I said 'I can't really picture your dad being gay' I didn't mean that I _wanted_ to."

Ian started laughing and Mickey just gave him the finger.

"Shut up, you're the one who started this," he said.

"Yeah, and I intend to finish it too," Ian said reaching for Mickey again.

"Yo! Three teenagers right up the fucking stairs," Mickey said, swatting at his hand.

"I can be quick," he smirked.

"Oh you can be quick, huh?" Mickey grinned.

"Yeah, but I have no faith in your ability to be quiet."

"You wanna wager on that?" Mickey said, eyebrows raised.

"What I want..." Ian drawled as he grabbed Mickey's arm roughly and wrenched it behind his back, forcing him to have his chest pressed against the flat surface. "...is to have you bend over this bench and finger-fuck you until you're begging for something bigger."

Mickey's dick twitched at his words and a small groan escaped his lips.

"You can't even stay quiet when I'm talking about what I want to do to you," Ian chuckled, his hot breath against Mickey's ear. "Can't imagine all the sounds you'll make when you've got my tongue in your ass, working you like I know you like it."

"Quit talking about it and god damn do it!" Mickey growled and Ian chuckled as he let him go.

"What happened to 'there's three teenagers upstairs'?" he said.

"I swear, one of these days I'm going to fucking kill you..." he grumbled, running a hand through his hair, the other dropping to adjust himself again.

"Okay, alright, I'm done with the teasing," he said, putting his hands up in surrender.

Mickey looked to the stairs again. "We'll probably hear if they're on their way down again."

Ian grinned and Mickey gave his eyebrows a flick, turning back around and dropping his boxers to his ankles as Ian was dropping to his knees.

Fucking finally.


End file.
